Ryo Ōtsutsuki
|image = |kanji = 亮夫 |romanji = |alias = Crux Grave Keeper |race = Human |gender = Male |birthday = October 31st |age = 24 |height = 6'4 |weight = 172lbs |blood type = A |clan = Otsutsuki Clan |chakra nature = Fire Release Lightning Release Wind Release Water Release Yang Release |Kekkei Genkai = Storm Release Blood Release Byakugan |village = Hidden Leaf Village |cur. rank = Jonin |aca grad = 5 |ryo = 1,000,000 |exp = |relatives = None |Classification = S-Rank Criminal |team = |caption = Ryo looking down upon the Leaf Village |gen grad = 9 |chu grad = 13 |topbg0-color = black |topbg2-color = red |topbg1-color = black |bg1-color = black |bg2-color = red}} or Crux as he is better known as is a 22 year old Jonin, who recently joined the Leaf's ANBU. He is also a distant cousin of the deceased Tatsuo Otsutsuki and the second host of the Redemption Demon. Ryo is also a direct descendant of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. Personality Ryo is a serial killer who leaves no traces of himself or his involvement behind in each killing. Crux is not even his real name nor does he claim to know his true name or who he really is. He is implicit in killing most of his foster parents and in orchestrating at least two (later it becomes three) mass killings in which the idea of it all being a conspiracy coming from one person is just plain difficult for many people, including authorities, to believe. Crux is a mysterious young man, whom despite his looks and kind, soft spoken outer demeanor, is said to be a ruthless monster. He gives people little to no answers to explain who he is, what he does, or give any useful data, but what his presence does usually guarantee is a conspiracy to back hand, manipulate, deceive, psychologically torment, and betray each and every member of humanity often vowing to do so in a way that leads to a rather complex chain reaction that could be comparable to a person setting off a Ryo advising. He puts little emphasis on the self and as a result is able to easily convince many that he is smart, selfless, compassionate, and trustworthy or whatever other image he wants people to see. He is efficient in garnering people's loyalty, trust, and sympathies, especially where it counts the most. He more often than not takes advantage of each person in various ways leading to all sources of happiness in that person's life being taken away, snuffed out, or sabotaged. Appearance Crux is a lean young man with average stature. He has shoulder length black hair which gently changes to blond. One defining trait that he posses are his chrome eyes which can be said to be seen in the night. Although he is unaware of how he got them, Ryo has one singular lip piercing and 3 on around the edge of his ear, similar to that of Pein. To match his mysterious personality, Ryo wears an attire mainly consisting of the color black with snippets of silver hear and there. He wears a plain black jacket, with the collar usually up, lined with a silver sip. Underneath this, he wears typical ninja undergarments consisting of metal fabric. Covering his lower half are plain black pants with a shuriken pouch attached to the outside of his left thigh. Slightly above his knee, there is a knife pocket in which he carries a jagged dagger. Unlike most other ninja, Ryo wears footwear that does not expose his toes, these being his plain black steel toes boots which push up his trousers to just above his shin. To finish his attire, Ryo wears black fingerless gloves. History Current Story Powers and Abilities From birth to this current point in time Ryo has always been considered a genius being compared to such ninja greats such as Izuna Uchiha and Shisui Uchiha. Being the prodigy that he is, it's a given that Ryo excelled far past most Academy Graduates, whether it because of his ancestry or just raw skill, he truly does live up to the nickname of 'Grave Keeper Ryo' (given to him because of his monumental death tally. His genius was heavily noted after attending the academy for 2 months and graduating at the age of 5. Over the course of his life, Ryo has always received special training from the worlds top ninja for his potential alone. Such as learning Black Lightning from Darui at the age of 11 and perfecting A's Liger Bomb so well he was able to manipulate the technique and create a version known to him as 'Black Liger Bomb'. His fighting style would be his greatest burden, being too lazy to fight his opponent properly treating the battle as a chore even if his own life is at stake. However, if used effectively he can turn this into a terrifying weapon being able to utilize his sluggish movements and creating a shift in momentum before his attack makes contact with his opponent. Because of this, even a Sharingan user would not be able to predict his movements. Akuma no Misuto Akuma no Misuto, a fog like armor that utilizes the pain and misery all surrounding objects have experienced through the power of Yang energy, By harnessing this, the user can convert this into something known only as 'Kuro Chakra'. This is where the mist is formed, the chakra is so foul and strong that is seeps out the users body and creates a thick fog around them. This fog can be beneficial to stealth purposes. The larger the radius the more powerful the user becomes and may even be able to exceed the strongest form of sage mode. Blood Release Blood release is a key aspect in the fighting style of Ryo. It is a kekkei genkai exclusive to the 'Sanguinem' branch of the Otsutsuki Clan. Blood Release enables the user to become, manipulate, control and mix in with blood, whether it be the blood of their opponent or the blood of themselves. Ryo uses the jutsu 'Invasion' to mix himself in with the blood circulation of his opponents. By doing so, he can counteract and override the commands sent from his opponents brain and freely control the circulation. Taijutsu Ryo had been a skilled taijutsu fighter since childhood. As an adult, he was capable of easily fending off and disarming hundreds of enemies surrounding him. He also demonstrated considerable dexterity and coordination, able to contort and fluidly move about to dodge and strike simultaneously with dangerous accuracy or constantly rotate his position to strike from all angles. Ryo's raw strength was shown when he repelled a man twice his size several feet away with a single strike, knocking down a group of shinobi in the process and nonchalantly lift and toss several people. Ninjutsu Ryo is well-versed in a variety of ninjutsu styles, including several kinjutsu and all his clan's techniques. With juinjutsu, he could quickly subdue living creatures such as toads and rabits. His fūinjutsu skills could easily seal away the chakra of an edo tensei into a human vessel. With his barrier ninjutsu skills, he could utilise flow chakra through his sword, to produce a large and powerful barrier. His proficiency with the Summoning Technique made him one of two people who could summon a being of Rinnegan level. He was able to merge with and hide within the environment. Ryo could also combine two techniques to increase the scale and quantity of his attacks. Similar to the Yamanaka clan, Ryo could communicate telepathically. Bukijutsu Ryo had displayed since childhood, a versatile and skilful use of a wide range of weaponry, including shurikenjutsu and kenjutsu. He could use several different fighting patterns and styles, and even different weapons in conjunction. His arsenal included giant shuriken, a kama, chain with weights, a kusarigama, and hand-held shuriken. When facing a squadron of his fellow clansmen, Ryo skilfully used the weapons of his enemies, such as spears, naginata, and even bare broken blades, to quickly cut down his enemies. He could use his trademark spear as a mace, shield, flail, with which he could slice through the giant roots of his opponents Earth release true form. Ryo also could use this weapon as a medium for certain techniques, such as one to absorb and return the force of an enemy attack. Nature Transformations Ryo was one of few known individuals able to use all five basic elements in ninjutsu. As an Otsutsuki, Madara had a natural affinity to Storm Release. He could use many different types of techniques, including his clan's rite of passage El Thor. The greater shows of his Storm Release could incinerate forests, and they required the combined efforts of several Water Release users to repel. For defence, Ryo could expel chakra-infused ash, covering a wide area, that can both burn anyone and act as a smokescreen. With Lightning Release, he could unleash powerful bolts of lightning from his hands. Ryo could also use Wind Release, able to create powerful gusts with his sword to repel an entire platoon. Dojutsu Ryo wields the Byakugan in both eyes, granting him near 360° vision (with the exception of a small blind spot at the upper thoracic vertebrae), x-ray vision and the ability to see the chakra pathway system. His sight with the Byakugan was also able to bypass the defence of Susanoo. Despite this, Ryo's Byakugan is very different to the point where it may not pass for the doujutsu. For starters, when in use, his pupils are black and the veins around his eyes do not pop out, what does happen is that his eyes develop a comet like "tail" that extend and retract based on his movements. As to why this is is currently unknown. Ryo is also a master when it comes to gentle fist being classed as one of the techniques best users. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Otsutsuki Category:St. Lucifer Category:Ninja Category:Jonin Category:Konoha